A Father
by McRaider
Summary: It's Father's day on the Duke farm, and something is really bugging Little Bo. COMPLETE


A Father  
McRaider912  
Summary: It's Father's day on the Duke farm…

Jesse sighed wearily as he wiped his brow and took a look around. His eyes landed on his three charges as they headed down the long path to the house they shared with their Aunt Katherine and Uncle Jesse.

Daisy and Luke were talking excitedly about something, while little Bo walked quietly behind them, almost too quietly Jesse noticed. He made a mental note to speak with the two boys later about it and see if something hadn't happen between them.

Jesse went back to work, continuing on with his daily chores until dinner finally arrived, he smiled as he saw Luke coming in from the barn, the nine year old boy was a fine strapping young man, he had potential for anything. Jesse slipped his arm casually around the boy's shoulder. Remembering the days when it had been just him, Katie and Luke. When they were raising their only nephew after the death of their parents; back when Luke loved to hug and kiss his aunt and uncle. When Luke had turned eight, he had really started to grow up, although the changes began slightly when Daisy and Bo came to live with them. Luke was an older brother figure to both of them and made sure he took care of them.

"What's wrong with Bo?" Jesse asked calmly.

"Dunno Uncle Jesse, he's been quiet all day, ever since we walked home together. At first I thought he was sick, Auntie Kate took his temperature, but he ain't runnin' one. Aunt Kate had him lie down for awhile and take a nap," explained the boy.

Jesse smiled and nodded, "okay, why don't ya go wash up, I'll tend to yer cousin and Aunt," Jesse said grinning.

Jesse watched as his eldest nephew hurried off, then he headed inside, kissing his wife on her cheek and smiling softly at her, "hello sweetheart," he said grinning.

"Hello yourself, your young nephew is asleep…or at least he was until about twenty minutes ago when I heard him get his toy cars out," Katie said sadly.

"Toy cars, he ain't played with them for a couple years now."

"I know, but today sounds like just one of those days."

"Good thing school ends in a couple days, Bo doesn't seem to be enjoying it much," Jesse said.

"You think we sent him too early?" Katie asked.

Jesse grinned, it was just like Kate to baby the little fella, she had a soft spot for Bo, he was the only Duke child that she had raised literally from infancy. Bo had come into their care when he was six months old and had been there ever since. As where Daisy came when she was three and Luke when he was four and a half; Bo was her little baby Bo. She took care of him and babied him to no end.

"I'll go check on him, and no he's plenty old 'nough to be in school with Luke and Daisy," Jesse smiled softly and headed to the room Luke and Bo shared. Slowly opening the door he watched his youngest nephew sitting on the floor, the boy was staring off into the distance as he held one of his toy cars in hand.

"Bo?" Jesse called lightly.

The child's head turned, and Bo smiled softly, almost sadly as well, "Hi Uncle Jesse," he whispered softly as he turned his head back to his toys.

"Nice to see you too, what's wrong Bo?"

"Nothin'," came the five year old's response.

"Uh huh, wanna try that again, with the correct response this time?" Jesse said grinning gently.

Bo sighed and got up, he reached his arms out to his Uncle Jesse; Jesse was surprised by this but didn't hesitate in picking up his little nephew. Jesse placed Bo in his lap and looked down at his nephew.

"What's really wrong son?"

"I haveta write a…paper about my daddy…but I don't have a daddy to write 'bout," whimpered the child.

"Bo, course you got a daddy, come here," Jesse hiked the child higher up on his hip and walked into the living room, he sat Bo down on the couch, then moved over to the bookshelf. Jesse was aware that Bo was watching him closely as Jesse returned to the couch with a large photo album and sat down beside his nephew.

"Come here son," Jesse lifted the boy back into his arms and opened the photo album.

"Here ya go, this cute little boy here, that there is your papa," Jesse said pointing to a professional picture of a small blonde boy.

"That's my papa? He's got blonde hair just like me…an' blue eyes!" Bo said grinning.

"I know he does, and here's another picture," Jesse pointed to a picture of him and all his siblings.

"I look like daddy," Bo said grinning.

"You look exactly like your daddy when he was your age. Your daddy was an amazing child, he was a good boy, strong quiet sometimes but very smart. He was as sweet as can be."

"Uncle Jesse…hows come my daddy died?"

"Bo, everyone dies sometimes, you haveta understand, it was your mom and daddy's time."

"You ain't gonna die are ya?"

"No Bo, not for a very long time son."

"Promise?"

"Promise son."

"Bo, sweetheart, it's time for dinner, go wash up," Katie said coming into the living room.

"Kay, thanks Uncle Jesse," Bo hugged Jesse around his neck then hurried off to wash his hands.

"He's so much like Davey," whispered Jesse.

"Yes he is, and I have the feeling he's going to be just as crazy and energetic as Davey was when he was a teenager."

"Lord I hope not," grinned Jesse softly.

Katie carried her young nephew into the bedroom he shared with Luke. Luke hurried by her side, ready to get into bed.

"Okay boys," she began getting Bo's clothes out for him to change into.

"Aunt Katherine…what's a daddy?"

"Well…Bo, a daddy is someone who is supposed to love and protect his children."

"Kinda like Uncle Jesse?"

Katherine smiled and nodded, "yes just like Uncle Jesse loves you two boys. Hop up," she said patting the bed.

Bo grinned at her and hopped into bed, he slipped under the warm covers and looked up at his aunt, "I love you Aunt Katherine," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Good night sweet Bo, sleep well," she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Standing up she moved over to Luke's bed and pressed a kiss to his temple as well, "sleep tight Little Luke," she said to the already sleeping boy.

Jesse, Katie, Daisy and Luke stood in the small class room for the first graders, it was an open house for the school and it was time for the kids to read their essays about their daddies.

"Beauregard Duke," called the teacher.

Bo slowly stood from his small seat and marched up to the front of the room with pride, he held out his paper and smiled shyly, "my daddy…my daddy died when I was only nine months old…two days later a nice lady took me to my Aunt Katherine and Uncle Jesse's house. I've been living with my Uncle Jesse, Aunt Katherine and my two cousins ever since. My Aunt told me that a daddy took care and protected his young...well then I guess my Uncle Jesse is my papa. He ain't my bio…biological papa but my Uncle Jesse always takes care of me an' my cousins. He holds us when we get hurt or cry, he comforts us when Luke or me…or even Daisy has a nightmare…'though Daisy don't get many nightmares no more…he reads me stories every night 'fore we go to bed…he helps me wif all my homework, and always gives each of us a little time with him alone…he punishes us fairly when we's wrong…and he congulates us when we's right…I know Uncle Jesse ain't my real papa…and my real daddy was a good man, but I also know that today on Father's Day, my daddy would want me to celebrate not only his life, but the life of the man whose been my daddy for six years," Bo finally stopped and looked up at his Uncle Jesse.

"Thank you Bo," the teacher said.

Grinning Bo ran to the wall where his Uncle stood. Instantly the older man lifted his nephew into his arms and held him for a moment, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I love you so much Bo, and your daddy would be proud."

The End

God Bless all the fathers, uncles, and grandfathers who have always loved, protected and cherished their little children through the good and the bad times! Happy Father's Day.


End file.
